Strong Enough
by Chickee1
Summary: Sequel to "Love Again". When tragedy strikes John and Kate, their love is put against the ultimate test. Will their love be strong enough or will everything fall apart?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Strength of Love  
Summery: Sequel to "Love Again". When tragedy strikes John and Kate, their love is put against the ultimate test. Will their love be strong enough or will everything fall apart?  
Author: Chickee15  
Authors note: First off, the characters of Days of our Lives do not belong to me. I would also like to thank all those people who read my story 'Love Again'. This new story is for you guys. I hope that you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the first one.

Chapter 1

It had been a year since John and Kate we married, their daughter was growing up so fast, already she was putting small sentences together, making her parents very proud. A lot had changed in the year that had passed, Roman and Marlena had renewed their vows to one another and were again married and living together, Belle and Philip hadn't rushed their engagement but were still setting a date to get married, and everyone else in Salem couldn't be happier.

It was a chilly September evening as John was heading home from Basic Black. A snow storm had hit the city of Salem within minutes, trapping cars and people in places that most didn't want to be. 'Can't you just stop snowing, so that I can get home to my family' thought John to himself as he turned the windshield wipers on full blast.

'John why did you have to go to the office tonight, I had a feeling that something was going to happen. Please god, let my husband get home safely.' Kate said aloud as she looked out the window and watched the snow fall down. "Mommy..." cried Phoenix from upstairs."I'm coming honey", yelled Kate as she headed up the stairs to her daughter's room.

"I freak snowstorm has hit the Salem area, residents are asked to stay inside their homes and not to go out on the roads. Please stay off all roads, the storm will get worse." John heard over the radio. 'Sure now you tell me', he whispered to himself.

"Mom.....you home?", called Philip, as him and Belle walked into the house. Kate came running down the stairs, "Philip, Belle, hi...I wasn't expecting company." she said as she hugged the two of them. "Well we heard on the radio that this is going to be a pretty bad storm and well we thought that we could hang out with you and Dad", said Belle as she looked around. "Where's my dad?" she asked. "He had to go to the office for a minute, and that was 3 hours ago. I just hope that he's not driving home in this storm", answered Kate. A worried look came across both Kate and Belle's face as the power went out. "I'm going to go and check on your sister." said Kate as she headed up stairs. "I'll grab the flashlights and candles." Belle said as she headed into the kitchen. "Hey you okay hon?" asked Philip as he followed Belle into the kitchen. Belle turned and look Philip in the eyes, "I'm worried about my dad...I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen." Philip pulled Belle into his arms and kissed the top of her forehead, "Everything is going to be okay."

'This was a bad idea John...you should have called Kate before you left the office', thought John as he tried to dial Kate on his cell phone. 'No service..great'. Just than, the car started to fishtail. 'Oh my god......' thought John as his car skidded out of control and went off the bridge and into the water. On impact with the water, John smacked his head on the dashboard as the car began to sink down into the water.

As the car continued to sink, another vehicle drove across the bridge. "Stop...there's a car in the water." yelled Hope. Bo slowly stopped the car and got out. "Hope that's John's car.....call 911, I'll see if anyone is in there." said Bo as she grabbed rope from his trunk and tied it around his waist and to the car. "This is Hope Brady, I'm on I 91, there's been an accident, a car is flipped over in the water, possibly one casualty", said Hope as she watched Bo enter the cold water. Going under the water, Bo looked for John and found him, unconscious. "Hope, John's in there, he's unconscious...I'm going to try and get him out." yelled Bo. "Bo be careful, he could have a back injury or worse." called Hope. Bo managed to get John out of the car and onto the road by the time the paramedics arrived.

"Kate......Kate....."whispered John as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance. "It's okay John....we're gonna get Kate as soon as the phones work." said Hope. "Go with him Hope, I'll drive by Kate's and pick her up and bring her to the hospital." Bo said as he kissed Hope quickly, and headed back to his car and took off. "Hope....I...I....can't....feel my legs..." cried John. Hope looked at John than at his legs. "Everything is going to be okay." she said as she took his hand in hers and watched John close his eyes.

"He's going into hypothermic shock....get the chargers", yelled the paramedic. "Clear......"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Kate......Kate.....", whispered John as the paramedics loaded him into thee ambulance. "It's okay John....we're gonna get Kate as soon as the phones work." said Hope. "Go with him Hope, I'll drive by Kate's and pick her up and bring her to the hospital." Bo said as he kissed Hope quickly, and headed back to his car and took off. "Hope....I...I....can't....feel my legs..." cried John. Hope looked at John than at his legs. "Everything is going to be okay." she said as she took his hand in hers and watched John close his eyes.

"He's going into hypothermic shock....get the chargers", yelled the paramedic. "Clear......"

"Okay we got a pulse", said the paramedic as he put the paddles away. "Is he going to be okay?" asked Hope as she looked concerning at John. Placing his hand Hope's shoulder, the paramedic looked sad, "I can't give you that answer mam, it's up to him".

"Okay, your sister is finally back asleep, I don't think that she liked the lights going out." said Kate as she came down the stairs. "The snow is lightning up, John should be home soon." Philip said as he placed his arms around Belle.

Just than there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be...?" wondered Kate as she headed to the door. "Bo?" she asked with a surprised look on her face, "What are you doing here?". Bo walked into the house and out of the light snow falling. "Kate......." started Bo, but was interrupted by Belle. "Are you bleeding Bo?", she asked. Looking down Bo saw that there was blood all over his shirt. "No...it's not mine", said Bo shaking his head. "Than who's is it?" asked Philip. "It's.....John's blood", said Bo with a sad look on his face. "What??", cried Kate. "What do you mean it's John's blood? Bo.....where is my husband." Bo placed his hands on Kate's shoulders trying to calm her down. "Kate, listen to me...the storm was really bad......John's car hit a patch of ice and slid off the bridge and into the water." "Oh my god". cried Kate as she backed out of Bo's grip and turned away. Tears were forming in her eyes, "John.....", she cried. "Kate, Hope and I saw the car, I pulled him out of the water and he was taken to the hospital." Bo said as he looked at Belle in Philip's arms. Belle turned to face Bo, "Bo...is my dad....dead?", she asked. Bo shook his head, "No, but you need to go to him. I'll stay with Phoenix, take my car", said Bo as he handed his keys to Philip.

Arriving at the hospital Kate ran straight towards the ER, hoping to get a chance to see John. "Kate darling....is there something wrong?" asked Celeste. "John.....he was in a car accident...." started Kate but was overwhelmed by emotion."Oh darling.....I sense that John will have a difficult time ahead of him..........it is your love that will be put to the test in the time ahead." Celeste said just as Lexie was bringing John in through the doors on a gurney. "Oh my god..Lexie...how is he? Is he going to be okay?", cried Kate as she looked at her husband. "Kate, John is in critical condition, I can't talk right now" said Lexie as she pushed John into an exam room.

"Kate......have you seen him?", asked Hope as she walked towards her pulling Kate into a hug. Kate shook her head and tried to wipe her tears away. "It's been almost two hours, and I haven't heard anything", cried Kate. Hope placed her arms around Kate to comfort her. "Mom.......I just heard about John", said Lucas as him and Sami walked into the waiting room. "I haven't heard anything yet....we're just waiting." said Kate as she hugged Sami and Lucas. "I'm going to go and check in on Bo and see how him and Phoenix are doing...if you hear anything please let me know." Hope said as she gave Kate on last hug and headed out of the waiting room. "Belle how are you handling all this?", asked Sami as she took a seat beside her sister. "I'm doing okay...I had a feeling that something was going to happen, I just can't believe that my dad is in there...I hope he's okay". "He's going to be fine Belle, just have faith", said Philip as he kissed the top of her head.

"Kate, you can go and see him now...but I have some good and bad news...he suffered a minor head trauma due to the impact of the car hitting the water, he has a mild case of hypothermia............" started Lexie. "Lexie is this the good news of the bad news on my dad's condition?" asked Belle. "That was the good news......John suffered severe damage to his spinal column, there's a 60 chance that he'll never walk again. I'm sorry", finished Lexie as she walked off. "I'll be back to check on him later", with saying that Lexie disappeared behind the doors.

Walking into John's room, tears began to form once again in her eyes, seeing her husband hooked up to what seemed like a million different machines and laying there so helpless. "John...", whispered Kate as she took his hand in hers and kissed it. "I'm here honey...I'm not going anywhere. I love you and we're going to make it through this no matter what because our love is stronger than anything", whispered Kate.

Moments later, Lexie came into the room. "John......John", she called hoping that he would wake up. Kate held onto John's hand as he slowly began to open his eyes. "Kate.....", he said softly. "I'm here John." she said kissing his hand. "John I need to let you know what your condition is", started Lexie as she looked into John's eyes and saw the pain. "John, you did some serious damage to your spinal column and I'm sorry to say but.....there's a 60 chance that you'll never walk again. I'm sorry." John closed his eyes in hurt, "But there's still a chance?", he asked. Lexie nodded her head, "Yes, there is a 40 chance, but John you aren't healthy enough to even think about going into rehabilitation. You need to gain your strength mentally before you start physically." "Honey Lexie's right, we have to take it one step at a time. Once your out of the hospital and back at home with Phoenix and I than we can think about the therapy", Kate said as she looked towards Belle standing at the door. "Dad, Kate's right, I don't want you to rush anything. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you", she cried. "Come here Izzy", John said as she pulled Belle into his arms. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a long 2 months of sitting in the hospital getting healthy enough to go home, and finally the day had some that John was able to go home and start his rehabilitation therapy.

"Home sweet home", said Kate as she wheeled John into the house. "I got a chair lift built in the back stairway so that you can go up stairs…" started Kate but was interrupted by John. "Where's Phoenix?" he asked. "She's with Philip and Belle, they wanted to take her for awhile so that you'd be able to rest and not have to worry about her while no one else is home", answered Kate.

"You don't think that I'm able to take care of my own daughter. Kate", asked John as he wheeled himself over to the window. "John, you know that's not what I meant. All I meant was that your still not 100 and I don't want to you hurt yourself if something ever happened to Phoenix, and that's why Philip and Belle have taken her for awhile", said Kate as she walked up behind John placing her hands on his shoulders. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise."

The next day, John was at home alone, after having spent three hours at therapy. 'Even with this therapy, the pain is still too much for me…..but I don't want to give up', thought John as he looked at a picture of Belle and Philip. 'I have to be up and walking to walk you down the aisle Izzy'.

Just than, John grabbed the edge of the couch and pulled himself out of his chair, but as soon as he took one step he fell face first onto the floor. "John…oh my god!" yelled Kate as she stood at the door. "Honey are you okay?", she asked as she ran towards John. "I'm fine", he said through the frustration. "Let me help up back up", said Kate as she reached for John. "Don't touch me!" yelled John as he shoved Kate's hands off of him. "John…what's wrong?" asked Kate. "No one thinks that I'm going to be able to walk again..I won't be able to walk Belle down the aisle." yelled John with anger in his eyes. "John, your just going to have to let us help you, that's all and it's going to take time", said Kate as she watched him get back in his chair. "I should've just died in that accident, that way none of this would have happened." "John don't say that, you know that you don't mean it", said Kate as tears began to form in her eyes. "Why couldn't Bo have left me there, why couldn't he just leave me the hell alone", said John in anger. "Please stop talking like this……your going to walk again, your going to walk Belle down the aisle at her wedding and everything will be back the way it was before any of this happened", cried Kate. John looked at Kate with disgust, "God dammit Kate….I may as well give up on everything…I might as well tell Belle to walk herself down the aisle. I'm never going to be able to walk again". Kate walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulders, "You know you don't mean that", she said through the tears. "Yes I do……" started John. "You have to stop this, you will walk again, it's just going to take time, just like everything else", cried Kate. "Kate…I don't have time…..Jesus why can't you see that. You have no idea what I'm going through, or how much pain I'm in…..I just want everyone to leave me alone", he yelled as he turned his back to Kate. "John…" started Kate as she placed her hand on his shoulders. "Get the hell out Kate", yelled John as he turned and slapped Kate in the jaw. Kate held her cheek as she looked at John with tears falling from her eyes. All she could see was the anger in her husband as she her self turned and ran out the door.

John didn't realize what he had done, until Kate had already ran out of the house. 'What have I done….I just hit my wife…….god what am I going to do' thought John.

_**Sometimes the questions  
Seem so hard  
Are we growing together  
Or falling apart  
The ghosts of the past  
Have infected our dreams  
What's the damage, what's the cost  
Are we destined to repeat**  
_

_**I remember at the start of it  
Our hopes were still new  
Our eyes were wide with innocence  
Our hearts were strong and true  
We trembled as we fought to keep our  
First love alive  
When did things get out of hand  
How do we survive**  
_

Marlena rose from her seat when she heard a knock at the door, 'Who could that be at this hour?"' thought Marlena. Opening the door, she saw Kate standing there with tears running down her face.

"Kate what happened?", asked Marlena as she led Kate into the living room. "John…..John and I got into an argument….he's angry and I don't know how to help him", cried Kate. "Did he do that to you?" asked Roman as he walked into the room and saw the bruise forming on Kate's cheek. Slowly Kate nodded, "Roman, he's not himself….." started Kate. "That's still no reason to be hitting you Kate. I'm going to go over there and talk to him", said Roman as he grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

_**This love is strong, it will last  
It will hold you up when you need it  
It will not break, I won't give up  
It costs too much and I need you  
We circle like opponents  
Sparring with the blame**  
_

FLASHBACK....

"I love you John" mouthed Kate as she took John's hand in hers. "I now can pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to give you Mr. and Mrs. John Black." yelled the priest as cheering and clapping began. "You may now kiss the bride". With hearing that John pulled Kate into a long passionate kiss.

'Kate, I love you with all my heart….please forgive me for what I've done', said John aloud and he wiped a tear that had dropped on his and Kate's wedding picture.

"You should maybe wait to see if she comes back to you first John", said Roman as he walked into the house. "Roman what are you doing here and how do you know what happened?" asked John. "Kate showed up at Doc and I's place…in tears John", yelled Roman.

John looked at Roman with his own tears beginning to form in his eyes, "I didn't mean to hit her…" was all John could get out before emotion took over him.

_**You hold your heart so tightly  
To shield you from more pain  
But even now sometimes I see  
Unguarded in your eyes  
That fragile hope that love can win  
The willingness to try**  
_

"Kate, I know John and I know that he didn't mean what he did. He's angry and feels that the only thing that is going to make him feel better is to push everyone he loves away", said Marlena as she handed Kate some tissues. "I don't know what to do…..he won't let me help him", said Kate as she wiped her tears away. "Keep trying, don't let him push you away…he loves you with all he has and once you show him that your not going anywhere, he'll realize his mistake." "Thank you Marlena", Kate said as she pulled Marlena into a hug.

_**It's such a complicated thing, it's not easy  
I'm here for you, when you need me  
We'll fight to hold the ground we've won, please don't surrender  
We're not in this alone**_

"Roman, I don't want to do this alone…I can't do this without her. I need her, she's my life." Said John as he looked into the anger in Roman's eyes. "Than you better realize the mistake that you've made. John you and Kate have been through way to much to just throw your love away like this. When and if she comes back, let her know how much you love and her and let her help you get well again", said Roman as he walked out of the door.

_**No no  
I know we can make it  
Keep holding on to our love** _

"Roman's right, we have been through way to much to just throw it all away", said Kate as she walked into the house. "Kate…", whispered John as he wheeled towards her. Leaning down, Kate placed her hands in his, "John…", she started but was stopped by John placing his finger on her lips. "Kate…I'm sorry for hitting you. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me…I love you with all my heart..you and our daughter are my life and with your help…I will get through this and I will walk again", said John with a smile on his face. "I love you to John", said Kate as she pulled John into a long passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Arriving at Alice's, Kate noticed that it was fairly busy but was able to find a seat. 'Well this isn't quite how I pictured spending my day but I don't want to bother John..he has enough things on his mind', thought Kate as she took off her jacket and took a seat in a booth.

"Hey, are you busy"? asked John into the phone. "Great…because I need your help. I need you to come over right away", he finished as he hung up the phone. Just than there was a knock at the door, "Hello?" called a voice. Wheeling himself into the living room, John saw Belle and Philip standing in the doorway. "Thank you for coming over, your sister is upstairs", said John as Philip headed up the stairs. "So dad what are you up too that you want us to take Phoenix?" asked Belle. John smiled, "I can't tell you Izzy, but hopefully it will be worth it." "Okay we have got everything we need", called Philip as he came down the stairs carrying his sister. "Dada", cried Phoenix as she held out her arms to John. "It's okay sweetie, you're going to go with your brother and sister for the night. I love you", said John as he gave his baby girl a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys sometime tomorrow", said John as he watched Belle and Philip head out the door. "Good luck dad", yelled Belle as she closed the door.

"There's mom….I wonder what she's doing here", said Lucas as he and Sami walked into Alice's. "Why don't we go over and see" chuckled Sami as she took Lucas by the hand and walked up to Kate. "Mom, what are you doing here?" asked Lucas. "Kate isn't it yours and John anniversary?", asked Sami as she and Lucas took a seat. A sad look came upon Kate's face as she looked at the two of them. Slowly she nodded her head, "It is but John has enough things on his mind to remember a stupid anniversary.

"John you here?", a voice called as they walked into the house. "I came as quickly as I could". Walking into the kitchen they found John looking through the fridge. "Thank god you here, I could really use your help right now", said John looking at them. "Well than tell me what you need done, and I'll get started", they said with a smile of their face.

"What do you mean stupid anniversary?", asked Sami. "John is more concerned with walking, and frankly I don't blame him. I mean there's always next year", said Kate as she tried to hide her tears. "So your just going to sit here until the night passes than go home….mom you know this isn't right. Go home and be with John", said Lucas as he placed a glass of water in front of her. "I…." started Kate but was interrupted by her pager beeping. 'Kate, John needs you', she read aloud. "I have to get home to John, he needs me. I'll talk to you guys later", called Kate as she ran out the door.

"Marlena thank you for all the help. I hope that she likes it", John said as he placed a kiss on her hand. "John your wife thinks that you have forgotten about your anniversary, she better like this. Although she'll probably smack you for making her think that you forgot. But besides all that, your more than welcome", Marlena said as she bent down and placed a soft kiss on John's cheek. "Well I better get going, I paged her a few minutes ago, so she should be here any second. Good luck". With saying that, Marlena disappeared down the staircase.

Kate rushed home as fast as she could and when she opened the door she nearly had a heart attack. 'Oh my god..' she whispered as she looked around and saw the door dark but lit up with candles.

"John….John are you here?", called Kate as she walked into the living room. Stopping at the desk, Kate saw a bouquet of red roses with a small card between them. 'To my Katie Girl, I love you with all my heart and as long as we're together I always will. Happy anniversary.' Kate read aloud as tears began to form in her eyes.

Just than John came out from behind the kitchen door, wheeling himself to her. "Happy anniversary, Katie Girl" he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. "John….I…I thought….",started Kate. "You thought that I had forgotten one of the most important days in my life. Kate no matter what happens, I could never forget the day that I married the most beautiful woman in the world." Tears began to fall down Kate's face as she leaned down and kissed John passionately.

"What's that smell?" asked Kate as she pulled herself away from John. "That would be dinner", he answered. Kate grabbed the handles to John's wheelchair and wheeled him into the kitchen. 'Oh my goodness..' thought Kate as she saw the table set for two with flowers and candles and a wonderful meal. "John, this is way too much", cried Kate. John took Kate's hand, "Nothing is too much for the one I love. Now let's eat", he finished, as they both took their seats and enjoyed the meal.

_**Sometimes when I'm down and alone **_

_**I feel just like a child with out a home **_

_**The love you give me keeps me hangin' on, honey **_

_**All I ever need is you**_

After dinner, Kate wheeled John back into the living room and than out of his chair and onto the blanket that John had laid out earlier.

"I love you so much Katie girl", said John as he placed his hand on Kate's cheek and pulled her close to him for a kiss. "I love you too John".

_**You're my first love, you're my last **_

_**You're my future, you're my past **_

_**Ohhh loving you is all I ask, honey **_

_**All I ever need is you** _

"This isn't quite how I pictured spending our anniversary", started John but was stopped by Kate as she placed a kiss on his lips. "I don't care John, all I need is you and I have you. Any other way wouldn't be right. As long as we're together I don't care".

_**Winters come and then they go **_

_**And we watch the melting snow **_

_**Sure summer follows spring, all the things you do** _

_**Give me a reason to build my world around you **_

_**( World around you ) **_

_**Some men follow rainbows I am told **_

_**Some men search for silver, some for gold **_

_**But I found my treasures in my soul **_

_**And all I ever need is you** _

As John slowly leaned into Kate, kissing her passionately he gently laid her on the ground. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies, wanting to remove their clothing. Suddenly Kate pulled away from John. "What's wrong?" asked John as he looked concernedly at his wife. "John…..are you sure? I mean with your back and all…..can….", said Kate as she looked into John's eyes.

Smiling John let out a slight chuckle, "Kate, I'm fine….the only things that don't work are my legs. They don't affect anything else". Once John saw the smile on Kate's face he moved closer to her.

_**Without love I'd never find the way **_

_**Through ups and downs of every single day **_

_**And I won't sleep at night until you say **_

_**Honey, all I ever need is you** _

John placed his hands at Kate's side as their mouths met, savoring the heated passion between their lips. Kate moved her tongue to John's, rhythmically locking with his. Her hands wrapped around his neck adoringly, while his hands moved along her back. Kate removed her hands from his neck, not breaking the kiss as she removed her blouse that was half open.

_**La, La, La, La, La, La **_

_**The love you give me keeps me hangin' on **_

_**Honey, all I'll ever need is you** _

He leaned on her body, longing to feel her skin touching his. John's hands slowly made their way to her bra, undoing it he kissed her neck and lips in random succession. Kate's hands made their way to John's belt, letting his pants drop and his boxers shortly after. He than removed the rest of Kate's clothing. "John..make love to me". Kate whispered as she stroked his bare back.

_**La, La, La, La, La, La **_

_**But I found my treasures in my soul **_

_**Honey, and all I ever need is you** _

John kissed her neck, slowly moving to her breasts as he slowly entered her. He continued to move inside her as she arched her back, kissing John with all her effort. John rhymatic pattern that was within her, started to slow as they both reached their arousals. "I love you John", moaned Kate as she ran her fingers through his short hair. " I love you too Katie girl", breathed John slowly. Slowly removing himself from her, he pulled another blanket over top of them as they fell asleep in each others arms. "Happy anniversary", whispered John before he too fell asleep.

_**La, La, La, La, La, La**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Was last night a dream', John thought to himself as he opened his eyes and looked around the room. Feeling another body next to his, he looked to see Kate snuggled right up beside him. "Good morning", said Kate as she opened her eyes to find John looking into them. "Morning Katie Girl, have a good sleep?" asked John as he pulled a piece of hair from her face. Nodding Kate smiled; "Yes I did..." she started as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Pulling back, John looked at Kate, "How bout some breakfast?" asked John as he tried to stand up without even thinking. A sheer yell of pain suddenly filled the room as John fell back onto the floor. "John, oh my god are you okay..." cried Kate as she hurried to his side. "John I'm taking you to the hospital…" said Kate as she grabbed both his and hers clothing and quickly dressed.

**At the hospital….**

"Lexie, how is John doing? He seemed in so much pain when I brought him here." said Kate as she looked towards John's room. "Kate, whatever he was doing, he shouldn't have been doing it, and he's in no condition to do anything. He need to rest and only rest, but I do want him to start in therapy soon." Said Lexie. "Can I see him?" asked Kate. Lexie nodded her head, as she and Kate headed into John's room.

"Lex, I need you to do me a favor…." Started John. "John I can't give you any medication for the pain. I'm sorry, your only suppose to be taking aspirin, it will help with the pain.". "Does it look like it's helping with the pain….just something to get me through for a couple of hours", pleaded John. "As much as I want to help you John, I can't. There's too much of a risk of you becoming dependent on the drug." Lexie said as she shook her head. "You think that John would become an addict?" asked Kate. "Yes, and it's very possible because of the pain that he's in. So the answer is no…and you are to only take aspirin. Now John I want to get you started in therapy within the next few weeks. I'll go and get your discharge papers and you can head home." Lexie finished as she headed out the door.

Within an hour, John was able to head back home. "Kate, before we leave I just wanna go and check on something. I'll meet you at the car okay?" said John as he wheeled pass the nurse's station. Kate just smiled and headed off to the parking lot. Looking to make sure that Kate had gone, John found a med cart that was unlocked. 'If Lexie won't give me stronger drugs, I'm going to get them myself.' John said to himself as he found what he was looking for and put them all in his pocket.

**Black Residence…**

Arriving at home, Kate and John were surprised to see Belle and Philip waiting for them. "Philip, Belle, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kate as she unlocked the door and everyone went inside. "Well, Philip and I thought that we would let you and dad know that we set a date." said Belle with a smile on her face. "That's great Izzy, when's the wedding?" John asked as he took his daughter's hand and kissed it. "Well we deiced to have it on New Years Eve. I mean we know it's kinda short notice, but Philip might be getting shipped out and well we just don't want to wait any longer." John and Kate both looked at each other and smiled. "That's great Izzy, I couldn't be happier for you, and I promise that I will be walking you down that aisle, when the time comes." John said with a smile on his face. "Dad I don't want you to rush to hurt yourself, just to walk me down the aisle. All I want is for you to get better", said Belle. "No…I'm going to be walking you down that aisle, and I'm going to be giving you away to this fine young man who loves you with everything he has. I want you to be happy Izzy", John said as he shook his head. "If you'll excuse me I have something to do…" said John as he headed into the kitchen. "So where's your sister?" asked Kate. "She's upstairs asleep...well we should be getting going as well. Got a lot of things to plan. Bye", said Philip as he and Belle walked out of the house.

'Okay, let's see if your going to do the job that the doctors can't do…' John whispered to himself as he injected the needle into his leg. "What do you think you are doing?" asked Kate as she came into the kitchen, staring hard at John.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Okay, let's see if your going to do the job that the doctors can't do…' John whispered to himself as he injected the needle into his leg. "What do you think you are doing?" asked Kate as she came into the kitchen, staring hard at John.

Looking up at his wife John glared, "What do you mean?" he asked as he quickly hid the needle in his pocket. "What you do you think you are doing telling Belle that your going to walk her down the aisle John. Your in no condition to even think about that, you haven't even begun therapy." Said Kate as she waved her hands in the air. A smile came across John's face, "It's simple, and I plan on walking my baby girl down the aisle on her wedding day. I don't care what I have to do, but I'm going to go it.", John said as he tried to reassure her. "I just don't want you to rush and hurt yourself. " Nodding his head, John agreed and headed out of the kitchen. 'That was too close, I'll have to make sure no one knows about these drugs', thought John to himself.

I had been a few weeks since John begun to use the pain killers, and already he seemed to be feeling better. Although he had tired standing, he didn't want to rush it, just incase someone was to become suspicious about it. 'I think that tonight is the night. It's perfect…Christmas Eve it would be a gift to all especially Izzy.' John said to himself as stuck himself with the needle and rose from his wheelchair, just as he heard Kate coming towards him.

"Yeah he's doing fine; at least that's what he keeps telling me. I just hope that he'll be in good enough condition to go to Alice's for the Christmas party. You too…talk to you later. Bye", said Kate as she hung up the phone. "John that was Marlena, she said that her and Roman are going to meet us at Alice's." called Kate as she headed into her room. "John…did you hear what I said…oh my god"

"So John and Kate are going to meet us there?" asked Roman. Nodding her head, Marlena smiled. "So how's he doing…I mean with everything, He must be feeling some pressure since Belle and Philip's wedding is only a week away", Roman said as he looked at his wife. "Kate said that he seems to be getting better, but if I know john and I do, he'll do everything in his power to walk his daughter down the aisle. Anyway come on, we have to meet them soon", Marlena said as she grabbed Roman's had and pulled him out the door.

"John…oh my god…what are you doing? I mean…how…" Kate was speechless as she saw John standing in front of her for the first time in months. "Surprised?" asked John with a smile on his face.

Walking up to him, Kate couldn't believe it. "Are you okay? I mean doesn't it hurt?" asked Kate. John shook his head, and pulled Kate into him. "Merry Christmas", he said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Well aren't you just full of surprises….we should get going to Alice's. Are you sure that your okay?" Kate asked one more time. "Katie Girl, I never felt better. Now we have nothing to worry about, Phoenix is with Zack and the babysitter, so we can go." John said as he helped Kate with her coat as they headed out the door.

"Oh my god I don't believe it…"whispered Lexie as she and Abe turned to see John and Kate both walk into Alice's. "John…wow….I mean how…."started Lexie but was at a loss for words. "I know how that feels, I didn't know what to say either when I first saw him", said Kate with a smile. "And before every one starts asking me if I'm okay, I might as well let you know that I'm fine. There is some pain, but I made a promise to my beautiful baby girl that I was going to walk her down the aisle and that is what I plan on doing", said John as he saw Belle come out from the back. "Dad…oh my god…" cried Belle as she ran into John's open arms. "I made a promise to you Izzy and I plan on keeping it…Merry Christmas...I love you" whispered John as she kissed the top of Belle's head, just as Roman and Marlena came in. "Mom….Dad…he's walking", cried Belle. John gave Marlena a quick smile before turning to Roman. "John, it's good to see you up and around." He said as the shook hands. John let out a slight chuckle, "Well it's good to be up and around."

Throughout the night, John was getting compliments and questions on weather he was feeling okay, but he just smiled and nodded. Walking up to Kate, John wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "May I have this dance?" asked John. Kate smiled and held out her hand for him to take. As they headed out onto the dance floor, they were followed by many other couples.

**Snowy night**

**Where it's warm here by the fire**

**Here with you (here with you)**

**I have all that I desire**

**It's been a long year**

**But somehow we got by**

**Now it's Christmas Eve**

**And love is on our side**

"You know Abe, I just can't believe that John is actually up and walking. I just hope that it's not putting to much stress on him", whispered Lexie as she and Abe walked onto the dance floor. "Lex, you have to trust John. He knows how far to push himself, maybe after the wedding he'll take it easy. Now come on, don't think about it, let's enjoy our evening."

**I don't need a hundred gifts **

**beneath the tree (the tree)**

**Don't you know the best thing **

**you could give to me?**

**Nothing else will do**

**All I want is you this Christmas**

**(This Christmas, this Christmas)**

"Roman, does John look okay?" asked Marlena as she walked John and Kate dace. "Doc, if John said that he's okay, than he's okay. Come on, let's not worry about it." "Your right, I love you so much" said Marlena as she leaned into Roman for a kiss. "Merry Christmas Doc. I love you too".

**Children sing (children sing) Christmas carols**

**At our door (yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Spreading joy (spreading joy)**

**That's what Christmas time is for**

"You remember what we were doing this time last year?" asked Hope. "I believe that I do, but I'd rather not say it out loud here", Bo said with a laugh. Hope smacked him lightly, "I love you so much Bo Brady, happy anniversary." Whispered Hope as she kissed Bo on the cheek. "I love you too Fancy Face"

**Though we don't have much**

**You've got me and I've got you**

**(Yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**And with a little faith**

**Miracles come true**

**And I don't need a hundred gifts **

**beneath the tree (the tree)**

**Don't you know the best thing **

**you could give to me?**

**Nothing else will do**

**All I want is you this Christmas**

**(This Christmas, this Christmas)**

"Katie Girl, you have got to be the most beautiful wonderful wife that a man could ever ask for. I love you so much", said John as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Kate's lips. Kate leaned into John's arms as the music continued, "I love you too John".

**I don't want the love of any other girl**

**I want only one thing in this whole wide world**

**Nothing else will do**

**All I want is you this Christmas**

**(This Christmas, this Christmas)**

**And I don't need a hundred gifts beneath the tree**

**Don't you know the best thing you can give to me?**

**Nothing else will do**

**All I want is you this Christmas**

**Nothing else will do**

**All I want is you this Christmas**

**Yeah, yeah**

As the song ended, Belle walked up to her mom, "Mom, do you really think that dad is okay? I mean he looks like he's in a lot of pain." Belle asked. Marlena nodded in agreement, "Honey, I think that your right. I'm going to go and talk to your father", Marlena said as she went to go and find John.

"Kate have you see John? I wanted to talk to him for a second but I can't find him anywhere." Kate smiled, "Yeah, he said that he wanted some fresh air, so he headed outside", said Kate as she pointed to the doors. "Thank you", said Marlena as she headed outside. "Where's Doc going?" asked Roman as he walked up beside Kate. Turning to Roman, Kate smiled. "She wanted to talk to John who is outside." Roman nodded his head, "Hey, would you like to dance?" he asked as he held his hand out to Kate. Taking his hand in hers, Roman and Kate headed out on to the dance floor.

'Pain is getting to be to much…gotta get another dose…'john said to himself as once again he stuck himself with a needle. "John I can't believe that you would do something like this…" Marlena as tears and anger were both forming in her eyes as she saw the needle in John's hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Pain is getting to be to much…gotta get another dose…'John said to himself as once again he stuck himself with a needle. "John I can't believe that you would do something like this…"said Marlena as tears and anger were both forming in her eyes as she saw the needle in John's hand.

John looked in shock as he saw Marlena standing in front of him, staring down at him. "Do what Doc?" he asked as he tried to hide the needle. "John, I know you better than anyone, you can't lie to me….your doing drugs", she said. Lowering his head, John felt anger arise in him. "How dare you accuse me of doing such a thing. If you know me so well Doc, you know that I wouldn't sink that low", yelled John as he headed back inside. "John...you need help" called Marlena but felt that it was no use, because she knew that he wasn't going to listen to her.

As John walked back into the restaurant he saw Roman and Kate dancing on the floor. "Kate, it's time to go….now", John said with anger in his eyes. "What's the matter?" asked Kate but got no response from him. Just than Marlena came running in and headed straight for John. "John I don't want to have to make a scene…." She whispered as she looked around to see everyone watching them. "What's going on Doc?" asked Roman who stood there confused. "I said now Kate….." yelled John as he grabbed her arm. "John your hurting me let go" cried Kate. When John didn't let go, Roman shoved Johns arm away. "She said let her go John, now what the hell is going on?" asked Roman as comely as he could. "It's none of your damn business", John yelled as he walked away and headed back outside. "Marlena, what's wrong? Did you talk to him?" asked Kate as she rubbed her arm. "Now is not a good time, let's go somewhere private." She said as she, Kate and Roman headed into the back.

"Marlena please tell me what's wrong with my husband?" begged Kate. "Kate, I'm sorry but...when I went outside I saw John inject himself with a pain killer and when I confronted him about it he got angry at me and went inside." Marlena said with shame showing in her eyes. Kate and Roman both looked at each other, "Oh my god..." whispered Kate.

'I can't believe that Doc actually think I'm addicted to drugs…..she's going to tell Kate…I can't go home right now, I need some place where I can be alone…' John said to himself as he headed out into the darkness.

"I don't know what to do….he's going to need help..." whispered Kate. "Kate, Doc and I will help you get him help, we already know that he doesn't think he's addicted and the more we try to talk to him he's going to ignore it", Roman said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Mom…what's going on, where's dad?" Belle asked as she appeared in the back room. "Honey, your father left…don't worry." Said Marlena putting a forced smile on her face. "He looked pretty angry, is everything okay?". Nodding their heads, Marlena, Kate and Roman smiled and led Belle out of the room. "Not to worry, he was probably just tired and headed home", said Kate as she looked towards the doors. 'I hope that you've gone home John….who knows what kind of trouble you can get yourself into while your using those drugs....' thought Kate to herself.

'I'm sorry Katie girl…but I have to do this….'John said as he injected himself with the needle. After doing so, John felt sick to his stomach, before when he took the drugs he didn't feel this way, something made this time feel wrong as started to walk through the park. 'What if Doc was right…what if I do have a problem? I'm only hurting my family by doing this….what should I do??' John said aloud as he took a seat on the park bench.

"He's not home…he's not here, where could he have gone?" cried Kate as she came running down the stairs towards Marlena and Roman. "Kate, take it easy, he couldn't have gone to far….not in his condition", Marlena said as she took a seat on the couch. "Doc, we don't even know what his condition is…and if we alert the police that could make things worse." Said Roman taking a seat beside Marlena. 'Oh god...please look out for my husband…'whispered Kate as she looked outside. Just than Kate turned and headed for the door. "Where are you going Kate"? asked Roman, "I think I know where he is, but I'm going to go alone…..I'll let you guys know if I find anything." Kate said as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

Walking into the park, Kate had this feeling that John was near.

'Please let John be here....' whispered Kate as she approached a man on the bench. "John", she called as she walked in front of the person.

**_Look into my eyes  
you will see, what you mean to me  
Search your heart, search your soul  
when you find me there, then you'll search no more_**

Looking up, he looked into her eyes, tears were running down his face, "Kate…I screwed up…I'm sorry…" he cried as he fell to the ground. "John, its okay…I love you and we're going to get you the help that you need", whispered Kate as she fell to her knees and pulled her crying husband into her arms.

_**Don't tell me it's not worth trying for  
You can't tell me it's not worth dying for  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you**_

"Everything is going to be okay John…I promise you", Kate said as she lifted John's head and looked into his eyes. "I can't believe that I did this…I just wanted things to go back to normal…when I could walk… and Belle…." Started John. "Shhh, don't worry about Belle, she'll understand."

_**Look in to your heart, you will find  
There's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am, take my life  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

FLASHBACK... Opening the box, there was a diamond ring. "Katherine Roberts, I love you with all of my heart, your the mother of my child and the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you....so...will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" asked John. Kate looked down at John with tears in her eyes....

_**Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for  
I can't help it, there's nothing I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do I do it for you**_

FLASHBACK.... "I love you John" mouthed Kate as she took John's hand in hers. "I now can pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to give you Mr. and Mrs. John Black." yelled the priest as cheering and clapping began. "You may now kiss the bride". With hearing that John pulled Kate into a long passionate kiss.

_**There's no love, like your love  
And no other, could give me more love  
There's nowhere, unless you're there  
All the time, all the way**_

_**You can't tell me it's not worth trying for  
I can't help it, there is nothing I want more  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you  
You know it's true  
Everything I do  
I do for you.**_

"John I think that we should get going, and head home", said Kate as she helped John to his feet. "Here….take these…Kate I don't want to ever see them again…." whispered John as he reached into his pocket and handed her the needle and pain drugs. "I'm sorry that I did this...I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for what I did…" Kate smiled, as she placed a soft kiss on John's lips, "I love you with everything I have, and we'll get through this together….". "I love you too Katie girl", said John as he kissed Kate passionately, than laced his hands through hers and headed home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"John I think that we should get going, and head home", said Kate as she helped John to his feet. "Here….take these…Kate I don't want to ever see them again…." whispered John as he reached into his pocket and handed her the needle and pain drugs. "I'm sorry that I did this...I hope that you'll be able to forgive me for what I did…" Kate smiled, as she placed a soft kiss on John's lips, "I love you with everything I have, and we'll get through this together….". "I love you too Katie girl", said John as he kissed Kate passionately, than laced his hands through hers and headed home.

John and Kate arrived home to still find Roman and Marlena there. "John…oh my god…let us help you", Marlena called as she and Roman both ran up to John and helped him to the couch. "Kate….how is he?" asked Marlena as she held Kate back from John. "He's not well at all, he admitting to doing the drugs and wants to stop…..Marlena I don't know how to help him", Kate said as tears began to form in her eyes. Marlena simply pulled her friend into a hug, "It'll be okay Kate. I promise Roman and I will be here every step of the way, as long as you need us." A smile came across Kate's face, as she looked over at Roman and John, than back at Marlena, "Thank you Marlena, you are a true friend….but I think for now John and I are going to have to get through it on our own. But I will call you if I need anything". Marlena simply nodded, "Roman..I think it's time to go….Kate you call the second you need anything". "Take care Kate", whispered Roman as she placed a kiss on her cheek. After seeing Roman and Marlena out, Kate helped John to their room and into bed.

It had been a long and hard night so far, Kate had been up most of the night trying to keep John calm. His mood would change from being needy and wanting to end the pain to being demanding and begging Kate to give him the drugs. Luckily, Phoenix didn't have to hear any of this, Kate had asked Sami and Lucas to take her for awhile, telling them that John had the flu and didn't want her to get sick. "Kate…Kate….." called John from the bedroom. "I'm here John….I'm here", she said as she sat beside him. "Kate…I'm so cold right now….I'm freezing". Without a word, Kate called into bed next to her husband and under the covers. "Come to me John…" she whispered as he moved closer. "I'll keep you warm".

Morning had finally come, and Kate was almost thankful, but she knew that there were going to be harder times than last night, before John kicked his habit. 'John…I know I said I'd be there for you…but who's going to take care of our daughter….I can't do both…and I can't ask anyone else to put their lives on hold…' thought Kate as she was making John some breakfast. "Kate…." Yelled John from upstairs. Kate quickly dropped what she was doing and ran up stairs. "John what is it?" she asked. "Kate..I need you to give me a little bit of the drugs…I know I said that I would stop I know I need help…but I need this pain to go away….please Kate…..if you love me at all….you'll do this for me…" cried John as he began to scream in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Morning had finally come, and Kate was almost thankful, but she knew that there were going to be harder times than last night, before John kicked his habit. 'John…I know I said I'd be there for you…but who's going to take care of our daughter….I can't do both…and I can't ask anyone else to put their lives on hold…' thought Kate as she was making John some breakfast. "Kate…." Yelled John from upstairs. Kate quickly dropped what she was doing and ran up stairs. "John what is it?" she asked. "Kate..I need you to give me a little bit of the drugs…I know I said that I would stop I know I need help…but I need this pain to go away….please Kate…..if you love me at all….you'll do this for me…" cried John as he began to scream in pain.

**The air that you breathe it must be poisoned  
And you're dressed up in your best disguise  
And I don't want to hear what you have to say  
It's there in your eyes when you look away  
These beautiful words are turning into lies**

Tears began to roll down Kate's eyes as she listened to John. "You can't honestly think that I'm going to give you drugs…..John I'm trying to help you". John looked at Kate with anger in his eyes, "Katharine…if you love me, if you're the woman that I married because our love was so true……you'll give me those drugs, just this once….." started John but was cut off from Kate. "No"! she yelled. "John I love you with everything I have, you gave me our daughter, and for that I love you even more….but I will not give you any drugs..because this one time will turn into another and another. You're an addict John……and you need help, you need to hold on, but I obviously can't let you see that or give you the help that you need", cried Kate as she looked cold at John.

**How can you say that to me **

The light that still shines is just an illusion  
It's just a memory from a burned out star  
Its promise has come from so far away  
It's fighting through sadness and years of decay  
And it's a wonder it ever made it this far

"Katie, you say that you love me……I don't think you do……I think that your wanting me to suffer like this……so that you can go back to Roman." A look of shock came across Kate's face, "Where the hell did that come from how can you say that to me John after everything that we've been through……John Roman and Marlena are together, they love each other just like we love each other. I don't' love Roman anymore, I love you and god dammit that's why I married you." Kate couldn't take it anymore, she was tired of arguing with him, "I'm going out, take care of yourself". And with that she was gone. 'Fine, if your not going to give me the drugs Kate…..I'll get them myself', thought John as he managed to get dressed and into his wheel chair and out the door.

**How can you say that to me**

**After all of those secrets you let me believe  
There's no rose petal air, there's just thorns when I breathe  
Oh now how can you say that**

'Who would be here at this time of the morning..' he said to himself as he walked to the door. "Brady, I need your help", said Kate as stared at him. "Kate come here, what's wrong"? asked Brady as he saw the dried tears on her face. "It's your father, he's addict to drugs…we were going to keep it quiet but he needs help and he's pushing me away and I thought I could help him.. and I can't, I love him so much but I can't help him…". Brady pulled Kate into a hug and led her into the living room. "Kate it's okay, everything is going to be okay. Now start off slow, what do you mean he's addict?". "The only reason as to why he was walking was because he's been taking drugs, and now he's addicted. He told me that he would stop, but he can't do it…he's been trying to guilt trip me but I can't do it Brady".

**It's not this silence that screams in my mind  
Each day I feel like I'm falling behind  
Living in shadows, still getting burned  
When will I ever learn**

Brady couldn't believe what he was hearing, 'My dad addict to drugs'. "I don't know what to do", whispered Brady. "I know", a voice called as they walked into the living room. "Nicole…" said Kate. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear, don't worry I wont tell anyone, but I know how to help John. If you've already tried the love and support thing, than it's almost hopeless". "Than what do we do?" asked Kate. "Put him in rehab", said Brady as he looked over at Nicole who was nodding her head. "That's the only way, but make special arrangements for him, no family contact in person, just letters, I know it doesn't' sound right, but in the long run, it will work trust me." Nicole finished as she poured everyone a cup of tea.

**How can you say that to me**

**After all those secrets you let me believe  
There's no rose petal air, there's just thorns when I breathe  
How can you say that to me**

"So, we have to go and get John now, before he does something he regrets", said Nicole. "Okay Kate, Nicole and I are coming with you." Brady said as they all headed out the door. "So who all knows about John's addiction"? asked Nicole as they headed to the house. "The three of us, Marlena and Roman. We thought that we'd be able to do it our selves, but John's to resistant and doesn't' want our help, no matter what we do, he just wants the drugs….I don't want to give up on him and I'm not but I don't know what to do anymore", cried Kate as she opened the door. "Dad, Dad you here" called Brady. "He was upstairs", Kate said. Brady ran up the stairs in search of his dad, "He's not up here" called Brady as he ran back down the stairs, "His wheel chair is gone". A look of shock came across Kate's face, 'Oh god John…what have you done now……'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So, we have to go and get John now, before he does something he regrets", said Nicole. "Okay Kate, Nicole and I are coming with you." Brady said as they all headed out the door. "So who all knows about John's addiction"? Asked Nicole as they headed into the house. "The three of us, Marlena and Roman. We thought that we'd be able to do it our selves, but John's to resistant and doesn't' want our help, no matter what we do, he just wants the drugs….I don't want to give up on him and I'm not but I don't know what to do anymore", cried Kate as she opened the door. "Dad, Dad you here" called Brady. "He was upstairs", Kate said. Brady ran up the stairs in search of his dad, "He's not up here" called Brady as he ran back down the stairs, "His wheel chair is gone". A look of shock came across Kate's face, 'Oh god John…what have you done now……'

"Okay, let's split up. Kate you take Nicole and head to the pub and around there. I'll head down to the pier". Brady said as he ran off into the dark. "Okay Nicole just start looking for my husband." 'I just hope that it's not too late and that John is okay...' thought Kate as he and Nicole headed towards the pub.

As Brady approached the pier, he noticed a group of people standing around, one of them being in a wheel chair. Running towards the man in the wheel chair, Brady quickly spun him around, "Dad….what are you..." "Hey watch it buddy…" the man said as he began to wheel away. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Brady called out. Walking around the docks, Brady began to think about where his dad could be. 'Dad, I know your around here…Come on Dad….don't do something your going to regret'.

Nearing the pub, Kate noticed that the sign said closed. "Okay well since that's closed where could he be?" she asked. Nicole shook her head, "Do you think that he'd go to Roman and Marlena's or Belles?" Kate dropped her head, "No, because he knows that Roman and Marlena would contact us, and Belle…John loves her to much to even let her know what's going on with him." "Let's head over to Roman and Marlena's, maybe they'll be able to help." Nicole said as she and Kate began walking to Roman and Marlena's house...

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_**

"I need something……I need something that will take effect really fast." Whispered John as he pulled a bundle of money out of his pocket. "Here, this should work.." the man said as he took the money and handed John a serringe. 'I know that this is going to hurt you Kate…but I…I need this' whispered John as he brought the needle to his vein.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

"Dad….Stop" yelled Brady as he spotted him in a dark corner. "Go away son…you don't need to see this" John yelled back. "And you don't need to be doing this, god damit dad, what the hell is the matter with you…you need help". Brady said as he reached for the serringe. Quickly John, got up from the wheel chair, and began to fight with Brady. "Get the hell out of here", shaking his head Brady told John that he wasn't going anywhere.

_**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take**_

'I wonder who that could be, knocking this late at night', thought Marlena as she headed towards the door. Opening it up, she was shocked to see Kate and Nicole standing there. "Kate what's wrong?" she asked, as she looked at the dry tears in her eyes. "It's John…". That was all she could say, before Marlena pulled her and Nicole into the house. "Doc, I heard someone at the door…who was it…" called Roman, but as she came around the corner he saw Nicole and Kate standing there. "What's wrong? Is it John?" he asked. Nicole nodded her head, "He's missing, we went home and couldn't find it. So Kate and I split up with Brady to try and find him, we haven't heard from Brady." Roman and Marlena both looked at each other, "Don't worry Kate, I'm sure that Brady will find him", Roman said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I hope so too", whispered Kate.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you **_

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

"Dad, you and I both know that your making a huge mistake, now stop fighting me and let me take you home", yelled Brady. John continued to shake his head and fight Brady. "Dad, if you won't' stop fighting me, than you leave me no choice.." just than Brady threw up a punch, hitting John right in the jaw. Brady watched as his dad fell to the dock floor. "I'm sorry dad, but you left me no choice". Quickly he grabbed the serringe and put it in his pocket than grabbed John's wheel hair and placed his father in it. "I'm taking you to get help…." Whispered Brady as they left the pier.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

"Kate is something else bothering you"? Asked Marlena as she handed Kate and Nicole some tea. "I was just thinking about how to help John…" All three of them looked questionably at Kate. "I think that he should go into rehab….I know that it may ruin his reputation or not, but they can help him more than we can help him and it doesn't necessarily mean that Belle and them will know." "I think that probably a good idea, I mean we can't always keep an eye on him and the more he sneaks out trying to get drugs, the less we're going to be able to help him". A look of shock came across Marlena's face, "You know Nicole, as much as I disagree with you, on this one thing I actually agree with you." "So we're all in agreement, and I'm sure that Brady will agree, when we find John we're taking him into rehab". Roman said.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be**_

"I also agree…" said Brady as he opened the door and wheeled an unconscious John into the house. "I found him by the pier, he was about to shoot up and than he started to fight me, so I knocked him out." Marlena quickly ran over to John as well as Kate. "He's okay, let's get him cleaned up, you all can stay here and when he regains consciousness we'll tell him the plan whether he likes it or not." Said Marlena as she and Roman headed into the kitchen. "This is going to be a long night…." Whispered Nicole as she looked at Brady than back to John.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I also agree…" said Brady as he opened the door and wheeled an unconscious John into the house. "I found him by the pier, he was about to shoot up and than he started to fight me, so I knocked him out." Marlena quickly ran over to John as well as Kate. "He's okay, let's get him cleaned up, you all can stay here and when he regains consciousness we'll tell him the plan whether he likes it or not." Said Marlena as she and Roman headed into the kitchen. "This is going to be a long night…." Whispered Nicole as she looked at Brady than back to John.

Morning had finally come, and throughout the night each other of them had taken turns watching John who was sleeping in the spare room. "Kate..Kate…." cried John as he began to wake up. Quickly Kate ran into the room to her husband's side. "It's okay John, I'm here." She said placing her hand on his cheek and stroking it slightly. "Oh Katie girl…I've made so many mistakes..how can you ever forgive me?" cried John. Looking in his eyes and seeing the pain, Kate smiled. Just than Roman, Marlena, Brady and Nicole all came walking into the room. Looking behind her, than back at John, Kate placed a soft kiss on his lips. "John we're all here to help, and we want to do what we think is best for you to kick this habit…..John we're taking you to rehab".

A look of anger came into his eyes, but once looking around at the sad faces, and the pain that he had caused each and everyone of them, John nodded his head. "As much as I hate the fact of what might happen to me after wards, I would have to agree with you…..I need help…". Smiles came across everyone's face, when they heard that John had agreed. "Okay, well we'll get you home and packed, Brady has already made the arrangements, their expecting you", said Kate. "There's something that Brady and I have to get before you take John there, we'll meet you at the rehab center in an hour". With that, Brady and Nicole headed out, soon followed by Kate who was pushing John in his wheel chair. "Thanks again for the help", whispered Kate. Both Roman and Marlena nodded their heads. Closing the door behind them, Roman took Marlena in his arms, "Oh Roman, I hope that John get's the help that he needs.." Kissing her neck, Roman whispered, "don't worry Doc, their the best, everything will be as it should".

"Where are Brady and Nicole, we have to check you in soon", Kate said aloud as she and John stood outside the rehab center. "Sorry we're late, but someone wanted to look good before they came here." Nicole yelled as she and Brady jogged up to them. "Daddy". "Phoenix…Oh my baby girl". Cried John as Brady handed her into John's arms. "Daddy, I don't want you to go away". "Oh honey, I have to but I promise I'll be home before you know it. I love you". "I love you too" said Phoenix as she placed a kiss on John's cheek. Just than the doors opened. "Mr. Black..it's time." They said. "Kate, I love you…I'm sorry for everything I've done….I wanna get better", "And you will, I love you so much John. Our love will be strong and help you through this", she said as she leaned down and kissed John passionately. The man dressed in white approached John, "It's time, don't worry folks we'll take good care of him." He said as she began wheeling John away. "I love you…all of you". Phoenix was waving like crazy while, Kate wiped away her tears. "We did the right thing", whispered Nicole. Both Kate and Brady nodded in agreement. Another man began walking up to Kate as she picked up he daughter. "Mrs. Black, I'm sure that you are aware of the regulations and rules here. There is to be no contact, besides letters. We feel that by personal visits the patient may get discouraged and may want to leave, however letters from home and words of encouragement are always welcome." "I understand, thank you". Nodding his head ,the man headed back into the building. "This is going to be a long road ahead of us, but in the end it'll be worth it." Said Brady, "come on let's go home". With that, the three of them headed off. "Be strong daddy..I love you", whispered Phoenix as she looked back at the building that in which he dad had gone into.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

8 Months later…

It had been a long eight months since John went into rehab for his drug addiction and he was making great process. He and Kate had kept in touch by writing letters, but even than they were short and sweet. Not wanting to write to much or else one or both of them might get up set. Phoenix had drawn pictures for her dad, which he had posted in his room. Neither John nor Kate knew how much longer it was going to be, John wasn't able to tell Kate because he didn't know and even if he did, he wasn't sure that he would tell her, wanting it to be a surprise.

**Our love is unconditional, we knew it from the start.  
I see it in your eyes, you can feel it from my heart.  
From here on after let's stay the way we are right now,  
And share all the love and laughter that a lifetime will allow.**

'My Dearest Kate,

I can't explain how much I miss you and our daughter. I know that I've said it lots of times but this time it's harder. As much as I hate being here, it was for the best, because if you hadn't had gotten me help, our daughter just might have grown up without a father. Katie Girl, I just wanted you to know how much I do love you, and how much your love means to me. I can't wait for the day that I'll be able to hold you in my arms again, to kiss you, to laugh with you, to make love you to again. I want to be home with you and Phoenix. Each and every day I think of all the good times that we've had, and that's what keeps me going each and everyday. That and the love and support that I've gotten is incredible. I love you so much Katie Girl, and tell Phoenix that I love her too, and everyone else.

Yours and Yours only, John'

**I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.**

Flashback…

Opening the box, there was a diamond ring. "Katherine Roberts, I love you with all of my heart, your the mother of my child and the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you...so...will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" asked John. Kate looked down at John with tears in her eyes.

Opening the mail, Kate saw that she had gotten another letter from John. Taking a seat on the couch, she began to read it. Tears were forming in her eyes. 'Oh John I love you so much.' Grabbing a pen and piece of paper, Kate began to write back.

**You will always be the miracle that makes my life complete,  
And as long as there's a breath in me, I'll make yours just as sweet.  
As we look into the future, it's as far as we can see,  
So let's make each tomorrow be the best that it can be.**

'Dear John

I can't believe that it's been eight months since I've seen you. That's a long time to go without seeing the love of your live, but if it brings you home sooner than it's worth the wait. I too have been thinking a lot about our happy times, but sometimes they make me sad because they make me realize that their all I got left of you, until you come home. Phoenix misses you terribly, she's always asking when your coming home and it hurts me because I can't tell her. I love you so much John, and all I want is for you to get better so that you can come home and we can be a family again. I want to hold you in my arms, cuddle with you in bed, I want to kiss you. Oh John, please come home soon, I don't know how much longer I can do this without you….I need you.

Love, Katie Girl'

FLASHBACK... "I love you John" mouthed Kate as she took John's hand in hers. "I now can pronounce you man and wife, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to give you Mr. and Mrs. John Black." yelled the priest as cheering and clapping began. "You may now kiss the bride". With hearing that John pulled Kate into a long passionate kiss.

**I cross my heart and promise to  
Give all I've got to give to make all your dreams come true.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine.**

Putting the letter in the mail box, Kate felt a sadness come over her. 'God, please bring my husband home soon', she whispered. Walking back into the house, Kate took a seat on the couch and began to sob, but soon fell asleep.

"Mr. Black, may I talk to you for a second", the man asked as he delivered another letter to John. "Sure…what's wrong?" he asked. Smiling the man shook his head, "Nothing actually. I just wanted you to know that everything is good, your recovery was better than expected. I don't see why you shouldn't be able to go home soon." John was filled with excitement as he extended his hand and shook the man's hand. "Thank you, so much". Smiling the man walked out of John's room. John took a seat on his bed, excited he began reading Kate's letter.

**And if along the way we find a day it starts to storm,  
You've got the promise of my love to keep you warm.  
In all the world you'll never find a love as true as mine,  
A love as true as mine.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'This is it..' thought John as he was shaving. Just than there was a knock at the door, "Mr. Black, it's time". As he headed out of the door, John took one last look at his room, "Are you sure, I mean I thought that….. " The man just shook his head.

It was early in the morning and Kate knew that she had to get up, Brady and Nicole would be brining Phoenix home anytime now. Just than there was a knock at the door, quickly Kate dressed and ran towards the door. "How can I help…" called Kate as she opened the door but was shocked to find no one there. Looking down she noticed a bouquet of a dozen red roses with a card. Opening the card she read, 'My dearest Kate, It's been a long time since I've seen you, but I promise that soon I will be with you. That we will be together. John.

**Ohh ohh...**

**  
When the visions around you,  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surround you,  
Are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength,  
I'll give you hope,  
Keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call,  
Was standing here all along..**

Tears began to form in Kate's eyes as she finished reading the letter and closed it. Taking the flowers in the house, Kate headed towards the kitchen. Just than there was another knock at the door. Quickly Kate placed the flowers in a vase full of water and once again ran to the door. "Mommy", cried Phoenix as she wrestled out of Brady's arms. "Hey baby, did you have fun with Brady and Nicole?" asked Kate. Phoenix smiled, and once put down she headed towards her room. "Kate are you okay, you look like you've been crying", said Nicole. "I just got a card and flowers from John, he says that soon he'll be home, but he didn't say how long."

**And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you**

A few hours later, Brady and Nicole had left and Kate decided that she and Phoenix would go for a walk. "Mommy, do you know when daddy's coming home? I miss him". She said as she took her hand in her mothers. Smiling Kate shook her head, "No I don't baby, but I'm sure it will be soon."

"Kate, I love you so much. I can't wait till I'm home and I can hold you in my arms."

**I've loved you forever,  
In lifetimes before  
And I promise you never...**  
**Will you hurt anymore  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart (give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow,  
Forever has now begun...**

Opening the door, Kate noticed that the lights had all been turned off and when she reached for the light switch they didn't work. "Mommy what's going on?" asked Phoenix, "I don't know". Walking into the house and entering the living room Kate saw candles lit everywhere. "Mommy look", said Phoenix. Kate picked up a small folded note that Phoenix was pointing to. 'My dearest Kate, the time has come, I'm finally home'. Before Kate could say anything, John appeared from around the corner. "John…Oh my god…" cried Kate as she ran up to him. John opened his arms and accepted Kate right away. The two had an emotional reunion. "John you're here….and your walking..oh my god…how…" cried Kate, as she tired to make sense. "I wasn't' only in rehab, I was also pysical therapy" said john as he leaned down and kissed Kate. " I told you that I'd be coming home to you. I love you". Kate kissed John passionately, "I love you too". Just than Phoenix came running, "Daddy, your home". John picked her up and kissed her. "I'm home baby, I'm home and I'm not going anywhere." "Daddy. Will you tuck me in, I'm tired." John nodded his head, "I'll be right back", he said as he kissed Kate than headed to put Phoenix to bed.

**Just close your eyes (close your eyes)  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you..  
This I promise you..**

John came back within minutes, "She's asleep". Walking towards Kate, John leaned into her; kissing her passionately he gently laid her on the ground. Their hands began to roam each other's bodies, wanting to remove their clothing. Suddenly Kate pulled away from John. "What's wrong Kate?" asked John. "It's just that I can't believe that you're here, in my arms, I've wanted this for so long John. I love you." "I love you to Kate." John placed his hands at Kate's side as their mouths met, savoring the heated passion between their lips. Kate moved her tongue to John's, rhythmically locking with his. Her hands wrapped around his neck adoringly, while his hands moved along her back. Kate removed her hands from his neck, not breaking the kiss as she removed her blouse that was half open.

**Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby  
I just wouldn't be living at all...**

He leaned on her body, longing to feel her skin touching his. John's hands slowly made their way to her bra; undoing it he kissed her neck and lips in random succession. Kate's hands made their way to John's belt, letting his pants drop and his boxers shortly after. He than removed the rest of Kate's clothing. "John..make love to me". Kate whispered as she stroked

his bare back.

**And I will take (I will take you in my arms)  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you baby**

**Just close your eyes  
Each loving day (each loving day)  
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you**

John kissed her neck, slowly moving to her breasts as he slowly entered her. He continued to move inside her as she arched her back, kissing John with all her effort. John rhymatic pattern that was within her, started to slow as they both reached their arousals. "I love you John", moaned Kate as she ran her fingers through his short hair. " I love you too Katie girl", breathed John slowly. Slowly removing himself from her, he pulled a blanket off the couch and placed it over top of them as they fell asleep in each others arms. "I love you Katie Girl, and only you", whispered John before he too fell asleep.

**Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
Ooh, I promise you...**

**The End**

**I know that I've said that before but this time it's for real. This is the final chapter for this sequal story. I hope that you'll have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I know that I didn't keep it up to date as much as I would have liked to, but it's done now. I hope that people will R/R, with doing that it makes me feel like I've done a good job on the story. I would like to thank everyone who read 'Love Again' and who read 'Strong Enough' I hope that you go away satisfied as I am. Thanks again. Chickee. **


End file.
